


La théorie de Yuri

by MissCactus



Series: Nuits du FoF [102]
Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Crack?, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ficlet, M/M, humor?, j'en ai aucune idée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Il avait fallu que Yuri fasse cette erreur monumentale, cette erreur qui lui coûterait probablement sa dignité et celle des douze prochaines générations de Katsuki.





	La théorie de Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Idole". Au début j'avais choisi d'écrire sur un autre fandom avant de me dire que ce thème collait vraiment bien à un petit Vikturi !

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans la vue qui s'offrait actuellement à Yuri. Cela ne résidait pas forcément dans le fait que _le_ Viktor Nikiforov en chair et en os, celui dont il avait rêvé tant de fois depuis sa plus tendre enfance, se trouvait dans sa chambre, mais plus à cause du fait que... il se retrouvait avec _le_ Viktor Nikiforov en train de s'observer lui-même.

Il aurait bien aimé que ses yeux soient portés sur un miroir et qu'il soit tout simplement en train d'arranger ses cheveux – tellement plus brillants et soyeux que ce que Yuri avait pu imaginer, il pouvait encore sentir ses doigts trembler en se souvenant du moment où le russe lui avait demander de les lui sécher et de les lui coiffer – mais rien n'était facile dans sa vie. Et surtout, il se trouvait que la vie elle-même prenait un malin plaisir à faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve dans les situations les plus improbables et gênantes qui soient.

Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple, jour où _le_ Viktor Nikiforov se trouvait dans sa chambre, examinant silencieusement ses murs.

Ou plutôt, les nombreux posters de lui-même sur accroché dessus.

Voyez-vous, depuis que Viktor avait soudainement débarqué dans sa vie en décidant qu'il serait son coach et lui ferait décrocher une médaille d'or, Yuri avait enchaîné les surprises. Comme si le fait qu'il insistait tous les soirs pour qu'ils s'aident à se laver mutuellement le dos ( _No homo_ , s'était efforcé de penser Yuri la toute première fois. _Complètement homo_ , avait-il fini par hurler intérieurement lorsque Viktor avait insisté pour aussi lui laver l'avant du corps) n'était pas suffisant, il avait aussi pensé que ce serait une bonne idée qu'ils dorment ensemble.

Évidemment le brun n'avait jamais osé demander si c'était une coutume étrange de russe ou juste une coutume étrange de Nikiforov, mais jusque là il avait toujours réussi à se débrouiller pour que Viktor reste loin de sa chambre. Il avait multiplié les excuses bidons et les ruses suspectes pour parvenir à ses fins et y était parvenu avec grand succès.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que son coach pense tout simplement à ne plus lui demander de dormir avec lui et passe directement à la phase d'action. Celle où il crochetait la porte de Yuri, entrait par effraction dans sa chambre et se roule en boule dans son lit, refusant de bouger jusqu'à ce que le japonais accepte de passer une nuit avec lui.

C'était la théorie de Yuri. Une théorie tout à fait plausible, en fait, il se connaissait et savait qu'il aurait fini par accepter, la fatigue des heures d'entraînement le rendait toujours plus docile une fois la journée terminée. Mais il avait fallu que Yuri fasse cette erreur monumentale, cette erreur qui lui coûterait probablement sa dignité et celle des douze prochaines générations de Katsuki.

Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'arracher (« décoller soigneusement » serait le terme plus approprié) ses posters de ses murs.

Et voilà pourquoi il se trouvait actuellement sur son lit, droit comme un « i », priant toutes les divinités existantes qu'une météorite s'abatte soudainement sur lui (mais certainement pas sur Viktor, il ne méritait pas de subir les conséquences de ses actes idiots) pour éviter les questions embarrassantes qui suivraient.

(Yuri essayait _vraiment_ de ne pas fondre en voyant la façon dont Viktor fixait son image plus jeune, ses yeux se plissant lorsque son regard se posait sur sa chevelure longue et plus particulièrement sur le haut de son crâne. Il échouait complètement et, s'il avait eu assez de courage, aurait probablement enlacé le russe en lui disant qu'il trouvait que sa nouvelle coupe lui allait à merveille.)

Personne ne répondit à ses appels et aucune catastrophe ne se fit ressentir, mais le frisson qui remonta lentement le long de son échine lorsque Viktor se tourna finalement vers lui sembla être un avertissement annonçant quelque chose de bien plus grave.

« Yuri. » Finit par dire le russe, avant de lui offrir un grand sourire. « C'était juste pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je rentre dans ta chambre ? » Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens (d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'ils parlent sérieusement du fait que Viktor n'arrivait pas à cacher cette lueur moqueuse dans son regard).

Yuri déglutit avec difficulté avant d'essayer d'acquiescer, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à parler correctement. Enfin, vu à quel point il tremblait, il était possible que Viktor n'aie même pas remarqué une différence entre ses tremblements et son acquiescement.

Très franchement, si cet énorme buisson ne se trouvait pas juste en-dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il se serait probablement jeté de l'étage en essayant de fuir.

Yuri avait beau être du genre à voir le verre à moitié vide, il savait tout de même relativiser les choses. Au moins, Viktor n'avait pas trouvé sa figurine collector – seuls cent exemplaires avaient été mis en vente –qu'il avait achetée rien que l'été dernier après avoir passé une nuit entière à patienter sur le bord d'un trottoir enneigé. Le peu de dignité qui lui restait était sauf.

« Mais Yuri... Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas les mensonges, hm ? » En deux enjambées, Viktor se retrouva le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, bien trop proche pour qu'il puisse respirer correctement, ses mais posées sur son lit, de part et d'autre de ses jambes. « Alors est-ce que tu vas te lever ou je vais devoir aller dénicher de moi-même ce qui se trouve sous tes fesses ? »

Ah. Il retirait ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa dignité s'envola au moment où le russe passa ses mains sous son postérieur à la quête de sa figurine, en profitant largement pour tripoter tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter de dormir avec lui dès le départ, se dit Yuri avant de se demander s'il serait compliqué de changer de nom et de déménager dans un autre pays.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
